


Caress

by GoringWriting



Series: Cap's Gif Fics [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Chastity Device, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Jock Straps, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Based on this gifhttps://media.discordapp.net/attachments/427368580829544449/623663829204729866/cd710529-3b44-4906-952f-38732f96183d.gif?width=400&height=204





	Caress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRedHarlequin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHarlequin/gifts).

“All this just for me huh Scarlet?” Snart asks and Barry gasps as he feels his hand brush over the cleft of his ass teasingly, like Snart wants him to squirm before the main event. The jock he was told to wear keeping his ass plump and perfect handfuls for the man Barry whose chest Barry is gasping into.

“God,” Barry breathes out trying to move but Snart’s other hand is wrapped around his waist, keeping him there. His ass a pleasant target for the man’s idle hands. He feels a finger ghost over his hole and it takes every ounce of his soul not to bite into Snart’s chest.

“No Scarlet, just little old me,” Snart says and Barry gasps as he pinches one of the cheeks then the other. Then he gives the flesh a couple of firm squeezes watching them turn pink and then return to their pale coloring.

“I think this weekend I’ll take my hand to your cute little ass Scarlet, make it as red as your name,” Snart breathes out and Barry feels that finger dip down to press against his hole and Barry whines, he can feel his cock dripping inside the jock trapping it there. Len shifts and Barry finds his cock resting against Len’s thigh. 

“You may rub off on me, but only when something is inside that tight little hole of yours,” Snart says and his finger dips all the way into the hole and Barry practically howls at the delicious stretch.

Barry immediately begins rubbing his cock against Snart’s thigh as the hole twitches and wiggles around inside him and Barry whines as he is forced to stop when Snart pulls his finger out and begins rubbing around and over his hole.

“Maybe I’ll push a toy into you and lock it and you up in chastity and make you stop crime like that. Your cock locked up, knowing that at anytime I could launch a robbery and you would have to go there and try to stop me with your cage bulging through the leather of your suit. Maybe I would take the cage off and let you hump my boots to get off. Make you wait until the cops are right outside to let you cum before making my escape. Do you like that idea Barry?” Snart asks and Barry begins grinding against his leg as two fingers breach his hole this time.

“Or maybe I’ll tie you to my desk in my safehouse and leave you there while I plan a heist. Watch you squirm as I ignore you until finally I push inside and fuck you so hard you’ll feel it for days. Maybe I’d plug you full of my come with a plug one size too small, watch as the come slides down your thighs as they quiver when I tie you to the new rig I installed in my room. Leave you there dripping from your ass and cock waiting for me to finish making the bed and finding a show to watch,” Snart says and Barry grinds desperately trying to beat him as he feels Snart withdrawing his finger.

“No,” Barry whines when the fingers slip out and he’s forced to stop. He can feel his orgasm slipping away as he breathing returns to normal. 

“Now, what to do with you, do I allow you to cum or do I lock you up nice and tight and have you suck me off,” Snart asks finger pushing in and using it as a hold to flip Barry over so they are laying back to front. Barry can’t help but allow his attention to be drawn to the mirror there. His skin is bright red and he’s covered in sweat.

He’s laying there legs spread a finger buried deep in his ass. He's wearing nothing but a jockstrap and collar while Snart is still in his dress shirt and socks.

He looks like a mess.

He looks ruined.

“Come on Scarlet make me an offer. What do I get if you get to cum?” Snart asks sliding his finger in all the way and leaving it there to torture Barry.

“I...I’ll wear a skirt to out next dinner date...I know you’d enjoy being able to slide your hand up my leg and tease me,” Barry says. He knows he’s making a deal with the devil but he needs to cum.

“How long did I cage you this time?” Snart asks.

“Six days,” Barry whines.

“Then you have to wear a skirt for six dates,” Snart says and Barry nods his head.

He’ll do anything to cum.

Snart easily pulls Barry’s cock out if the jock and lines his own cock up with Barry’s hole and removing his fingers.

It takes three minutes for them both to cum and once they have they both collapse on the bed exhausted in each other's arms.


End file.
